Frontlines Reboot
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: When Lala get's her hands on some strange tech. and builds a machine based on it. Rito under went some events that landed him in the Mass Effect universe. As Lala and the other found try to find him, Rito is fighting the Reaper forces on the Frontlines. Strong Commander Rito, not replacing Shepard. Large Harem, contains OCs. Don't like, don't read. REBOOT.
1. Chapter 1

Frontlines

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author Note: REBOOT! Hope you enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Reaper/out worldly voices"**

* * *

Prologue

"Do you really think having this...what was his name again?" Rear Admiral Kahoku asked. The admiral was a old man with brown eyes with grey hair along with lightly tanned skin. The Admiral was one of the most well-known and respected officers of the human Alliance due to the role he played in the Skyllian Blitz. One of his duties as an Admiral was to oversee the potential canidates for the Interplanetary Combative Training, or just N7, program.

"Rito Yuuki, age 20. Earthborn. We don't have much information about him on standby. No birth certificates, no medical or dental, but he does have a criminal record though." Captain Maria Carnegie answered. "Pretty much a standard story. Parents were most likely addicts of some sort and abandoned him while he was young, then taken in by a system that forgot him which led to him joining up with small time gangs for protection and recognition." Captain Carnegie was a woman in her forties but yet never looked older than thirty. Her green eyes were bold against her pale face and her dull red hair was tied in a strict bun. An odd thing about her was her voice, as she had an American southern accent but it seemed as if she was desperately trying to hide it, as if she was ashamed by it. "And yes. I think he's more than good enough for the program."

Kahoku was silent as he brought his hand to his face with his finger underneath his lower lip as he thought about what she said. Sadly, it was common for orphans and children to go unaccounted for years and thus uncared for, forcing them into lives of gang violence or just petty theft to stay alive. "I see, but I have read the Daedalus Outpost report and while I say that what he did was more than impressive and N7 worthy, I'm concerned by what he saw there and how it would affect him."

"I don't understand," Carnegie replied

"Petty Officer Yuuki was the sole survivor of the mission to take back the outpost from Batarian extremists," started Captain Nolan Bridge, overseer of the ICT Academy in Rio de Janerio. His orangish white holographic image didn't show his lightly pink skin but his voice was deep and loud like a dreadnought shot and ridden with Scottish dialect. He had a clean shaven head with brown eyes and a stern glare. "In your report, it said that he 'was covered in both human and Batarian blood and had to resort to using a Batarian knife as a weapon when his left shoulder was shot'. While that was impressive, that doesn't mean the sight of seeing his teammate's head explode from a sniper shot no more than an arm's length away or seeing varren rip apart someone still screaming bloodily murder didn't give him Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."

Carnegie glared at the overseer. "Those were my men down there. You WILL treat their memories with respect!"

Bridge just crossed his arm. "I'm merely stating my concern. I refused to accept Yuuki into my villa and endanger those around him. Not until I get a full psychological evaluation stating that he's fit for service, but even then...I will refuse to accept him."

"You said the same thing about Commander Shepherd after his time on Akuze, seeing thrasher maws wipe out his platoon. Yet he's not only among you're best graduates but also the council's pick for being the first humanSpecter." Kahoku replied.

"That was a different case!" Bridge snapped. "Shepherd was already IN the program when he touched down on Akuze. Even then we had him tested to make sure he was still fit mentally. Not to mention that he served in the alliance longer then this Rito Yuuki."

"I don't see much of a difference," Carnegie replied. "Yuuki proved himself on that assignment, he served under me loyally and diligently and he made sure to finish his mission no matter the cost. Even when he was forced to see his comrades die around him. That's the kind of soldier we need as an N7."

"I agree," Kahoku said.

"With all due respect Admiral, that's what was said about Kai Leng and look at what a disappointment he turned out to be." Bridges said with a sneer.

"Kai Leng was a freak. An anomaly. The sad one in one thousand at best who let blind pride and arrogance cloud his judgment. Rito is NOT like that. He's a good man." Carnegie defended as she placed her hands on the simple table that the admiral and she sat as the long-distance communicator where Bridge's figure stood was to the far left of the simple room.

"Very well, Rito Yuuki will enter the N7 program at the earliest convince." Kahoku said.

Bridge merely crossed his arms and made a sharp stern. "Fine, but if he fucks up, I'll be sure to tell you, Captain, how wrong you are. Bridge, signing out." He said as he faded away.

"Bastard." She hissed as she got up.

"Bridge does his job well and takes it seriously. As much as I hate his attitude, he knows how to take good soldiers and make them into something that's worth the N7 title." Kahoku replied.

Carnegie sighed. "Bridge hated Rito before he even met him. He always had it in for Asians ever since Kai Leng made him look like an idiot. He's just being a prejudice bastard."

"There has been no evidence that he favors a particular demographic during his time training of the N7. You know that," Kahoku replied calmly. "You're only saying that because he just didn't like the idea of having Rito in the program. He has problems with candidates he didn't handpick himself."

Carnegie sighed. "I suppose. I just think he's a narrow-minded, pig-faced fuc-."

"Enough Maria!" Kahoku interrupted.

"S-Sorry sir," she apologized. "I was speaking out of line."

"It's alright. Bridge has that affect on people. It's just one of the things we have to deal with." Kahoku went on as he stood up. "So, where is this petty officer?"

"Rito? He's back on the Wallachia. I granted him permission to leave and look around Luna Base but he said he was fine in his quarters." She said a bit worriedly.

Kahoku picked up on this and gave the Captain a contemplative stare. "You care a lot for Rito. Is there something I should know, Maria?" He asked.

"No sir. It's just..." Maria was silent for a moment as she composed herself. "It's a personal matter for me, so I wouldn't want to bother you with it." She said as she walked out of the Comm room.

Kahoku soon followed. "You have permission to speak freely, Maria. I consider you a good friend," he assured.

Maria stopped and turned to him. "I used to have a husband, remember? He died from sickness. I was pregnant at the time but I lost the child in labor. It was boy who would have been Rito's age by now. I guess I'm just protective of him because of that fact. It's not professional, I know, but I couldn't help but feel concern for him now more than ever."

Kahoku nodded. "I see...that explains you're aggressive nature toward Bridge."

"Yes sir." Carnegie confessed.

"Come now," Kahoku said. "Rito has to be informed." Hackett said as he walked towards the docking bay of the moon base.

* * *

Few Minutes Later

Rito stood peering out of the window of the cockpit namely at Earth. He crossed his arms and could only stare blankly at the blue planet as he recalled all of those he left behind and how much he missed them. He missed his sister, Mikan, as he couldn't help but smile to himself when he recalled their moments as kids. He missed Haruna, his first crush and the first girl to believe in him when no one else did. He missed Lala, for all of her good-natured and almost childish glee that brought excitement into his life for the first time. He missed Nana and her easy-going style, despite her rude nature and harsh words. He missed Momo's caring attention, despite her cunning and plotting inner self. He missed Yui and her reliable nature, despite her tendency to jump to conclusions. He missed Yami and her calm nature, despite her attempts to kill him every chance she got. Hell, he wouldeven go as far to say he missed Mea and Nemesis.

He had long ago given up any chance to see them again; after all it has been five years since he first came to this universe. He'd rather be lost in the past at the moment then think about current events anyway. He closed his eyes for a second but he still couldn't get the carnage out of his head. He could recall seeing Ensign Dennis McDoyle's head explode into a red mess from a sniper; he could still hear Senior Chief Arabirah Śakti's screams when that varren overpowered her and tore into her.

The door to the frigate's bridge opened, making Rito jump lightly as he escaped his memories and turn to the door just in time to see the captain entering along with an Admiral. Rito stood at attention and saluted the two officers. "Captain Carnegie, Admiral sir," He greeted. Rito hadn't change much from his time in the world he knew. His hair was shortened to properly fit Alliance regulations but still maintained its reddish brown color. His body was more leaner thanks to training and he still had his golden brown eyes. His skin was slightly darker due to his time out in the field. He had a fresh scar going down his right cheek in a straight, deep line.

"At ease, Petty Officer." Captain Carnegie responded. Rito relaxed and put his arms down at his side. "How's the shoulder?" She asked.

Rito placed his hand on his hurt shoulder. It was hard for him to believe that something like a bullet wound could be fixed with some minor surgery and an application of some gel. "It's fine. The doctor said that the bullet went through my shoulder and tore some muscle. It will leave an ugly scar but no real damage is done. I was lucky that infection didn't settle in before I got back to the Wallachia ma'am."

"Good," Carnegie said as she allowed herself a small professional smile. "This is Rear Admiral Kahoku; he wanted to meet you in person after I delivered the report of the Daedalus Outpost mission."

"Admiral," Rito said as he bowed lightly. "I'm sorry."

Kahoku and Carnegie looked between themselves. "For what?" Kahoku asked.

Rito looked at him as if his translator was broken. "For not saving my squad sir." He said as if it was obvious. "They...They didn't make it. Because of me."

Kahoku frowned. "You had nothing to do with their deaths, Yuuki. They did their mission the best they could do. You can't blame yourself for that. If anything it was Alliance Command's fault for sending just a squad there. We should have sent a platoon if we knew there were that many Batarians. Which is why we want you to enter the ICT program back on Earth."

Rito was taken aback. "N-No. You...You can't be serious," he said. "I...I don't deserve it. I'm not N7 or even N1 worthy. My squad is dead! I shouldn't be given a promotion!"

"I understand how you feel," Kahoku started. "Your teammate's death was very tragic but you can't blame yourself for it. You were there on a simple mission and you did more and beyond. You showed skills that we would love to see in N7 soldiers."

"What are they then?" He asked with light anger in his voice.

"You showed great bravery, resourcefulness, and determination when you fought the Batarians. You could have run away, called in a transport to take you out and let them overrun the outpost, but you didn't. You stayed to take them on and avenge your squad. You could have given up the fight when they crippled you, but you just took a knife and still went on. A normal soldier couldn't survive that attack. You did," Kahoku explained.

Rito's eyes looked down on the floor before turning away from them to look back at earth. "McDoyle was a good soldier. So was Śakti. I'm just a rookie...that was only my 4th mission and the second one that I saw combat." He said, still unsure of him.

"Rito, I understand how bad it is to see your teammates...your friends die in combat. I know that it's even harder to stop thinking that it's not your fault." Carnegie said to him. "You have to remember to keep the memory of them honored and alive by focusing on how they lived, how they were instead of how they died. You know that Dennis and Arabirah would want you to join the N7 program. Do so in their memory." She said.

Rito was silent as he stared at the Earth more. He wondered if it was what they would really want...Dennis was a headstrong, determined but still kind and dedicated soldier. Arabirah was a soft-spoken but intelligent woman who loved her family on Earth. To think he would forget them would be damning...yet...they were right that it's better to recall how they lived and just let go...maybe he can let go of everyone else too. Rito nodded as his back straighten and determination was evident on his face as he turned around to the two officers. "I'll do it." He said. "I'll join the N7 program."

* * *

Meanwhile.

It was late in the Japanese city of Sainan, nearly a few minutes past 1 in the morning. In the Yuuki household, Mikan was still wide awake. Mikan was a young, growing woman of 16. She was curled up in the sheets of her older brother's bed. Ever since he disappeared, Mikan couldn't help but try to be as close as she can to whatever was Rito's. In sort of a desperate attempt to hold on to whatever memory she can of him. She also had to face the fact that she tried to deny and bury away from prying eyes: She loved Rito, not as family but as a man.

Such things were wrong, morally and logically. She knew that, but that is also why she always called him by his first name. So she can forget that she was in anyway related to him, but now with him gone she would give anything to get him back. She cuddled up with the mass of blankets more closely. Her brown hair was undone and wild. Her brown eyes were lightly red from tears and long nights without sleep. "Onii-chan." She whispered to herself.

Momo had an ear pressed to the door, as she frowned as she heard Mikan's whisper. Rito's disappearance was hard on everyone, even those outside of Rito's 'harem' as she would put it. Momo grew her hair out so it went barely pass her shoulders. It was a little frizzy given how she didn't really bother to fix it, she had no one to impress anymore, but still didn't tarnish her beauty. She still had many admirers, from college guys to even some highschoolers and adults. While she used to be polite enough to turn them down, she just flat out ignored them now.

She walked away from the door and up into the 'attic' area where her and her oldest sisters were. As she exited the elevator she was greeted by the outline of Lala's invention, the invention that took Rito away from them. The outlines where made out of the strongest metal that this universe could provided and it surged with green light. When she first saw it she thought the green light was 'beautiful' for lack of a better word, but now she just wanted to destroy it. She could still recall that day, it was 4 years ago but she can recall it clear as day.

Lala, who spent months working on the invention, was happily presenting the invention to everyone. Lala said it was a teleporter, from what she could tell from the piece of an artifact she discovered on a planet on her way from Earth to the Deviluke capital for business with their father. She said she was still working out some of the bugs and said no one should go near it. Celine, who gotten drunk from a coke, somehow activated the machine and unknowingly entered it.

Rito managed to toss Celine out of the chamber, but before anyone could do something the door closed in on him. There was a bright, nearly blinding flash of light and the machine imploded on itself into a metallic shamble, resembling a fallen house of cards. They managed to clear the rubble, but Rito was nowhere in sight. Lala and the others sent out a massive manhunt across the city, they even searched the entire country and the Earththanks to Lala's newest satellite networked she installed to keep an eye on approaching ships. When they couldn't find him, they somehow managed to convince their father to send out their army and to search for him. Yet it all came up fruitless.

Lala become obsessed with recreating and improving the teleporter so they can go find him. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't just a teleporter, but rather an inter-universal displacement device. In other words Rito could actually be in a different universe all together. Rito could be in any one universe and might be in terrible trouble and danger. She spent all these years working on it. Everyone would be lying if they said they never lost hope, everyone tried to convince her that it was feeble.

Momo walked up to her oldest sister, who was dead asleep on the desk she moved in there so she can be near her invention. Momo put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Onee-sama," she said. "Onee-sama, please wake up."

Lala's eye opened lightly before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Momo-chan?" She asked. Lala didn't change much since Rito disappeared. Her hair grew longer, nearly touching her knees, and was in a messy ponytail. Her face looked slightly older then her current age due to her hard work with the machine. She still was very beautiful though. Enough to make most man stop and stare.

"Onee-sama, please go to bed and sleep." Momo pleaded.

"No." Lala said instantly and seriously. "I'm almost done. I just have a few tweaks to make and then it will be perfect!" She said, more to herself. "It'll be finished, we'll go, and we'll bring Rito back." She said.

Momo frowned deeply. "Onee-sama, if you keep working yourself like this then you'll be dead before you even get to try and look for Rito-san!" She snapped. "You say you're almost done but you really have years more to do!"

Lala stopped and looked back at her youngest sister. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. Momo jumped lightly at her voice. Lala's eyes filled with tears as she shook lightly. "I…I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to make things right!" She said as she went back to work.

Momo frown grew as she pulled out her D-Dial and pulled out a small blue rose-like flower. "Onee-sama." She called. Lala looked over for a moment and the flowered released a thick white smoke out of its center. Lala inhaled it and instantly fall asleep. Momo dragged her sister to her bedroom. She lightly placed Lala in her bed and closed the door. Momo looked at the outlines one last time as a look of anger, dread, and yet a slight amount of hope was seen in her eyes.

Anger was born out of the fact that this heartless contraption took away the first, and perhaps only man she will love, dread by the fact that it could corrupt her sister to such an obsessed point, and hope from the fact that there might be just a tiny sliver of a chance that it might work and Rito will come back into their lives. She entered the room and prepared to sleep. Hopefully she might dream a nice fantasy for once.

END

* * *

So that's the start of the new story, we hope you like the changes and feel free to offer any suggestions or OC and I'll see what I can do. So out of the following classes, what do you want Rito to be?

N7 Fury Adept

N7 Destroyer Soldier

N7 Demolisher Engineer

N7 Paladin Sentinel

N7 Shadow Infiltrator

N7 Slayer Vanguard


	2. Chapter 2

Frontlines

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author Note: We hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to send me some OCs. Please use this outline below if you have an OC. Thanks to those who voted for Rito's class and once again, hope you enjoy. Also, if you ARE going to give me OCs, please avoid self-insertion characters.

Name:

Race:

Gender (If needed):

Nationality (If needed):

Affiliation (Basically, if they aren't with the military then what Mercenary group were they involved with or what person do they work for. IE: Blue Suns, Bloodpack, Shadow Broker, Aria T'Loak, Ex-Cerberus, ETC. If needed):

class (check the Mass Effect Wiki on classes in Mutilplayer):

appearance:

personality (if you have a hard time describing it then choose 5 words that best describe them):

Short Bio:

Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi. If needed):

Preferred weapons:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

**"Reaper/out worldly voices"**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

Rito was sitting on a small cushion with his legs crisscrossed as he silently inhaled the fumes coming from the burning incense-sticks. His breathing was clam and deep as he peacefully relaxed his mind. He currently was wearing the simple uniform of an alliance soldier. The room was only lit by the comforting glow of a few simple candles. His mind was like an empty koi pound: clear, pristine, no disturbances. That is until the knocking on his door broke his train of thought. Rito sighed as he got up in annoyance, but he stopped to put the candles out with a flick of his finger thanks to a biotic blast.

He opened the door to see a tall woman, who appeared to be no older then himself. The woman had pale skin with hair that was so blond that it nearly looked white as snow. She had dark, oceanic eyes that stood out boldly against her skin. Her hair was cut short so her bangs barely made it past her chain. "Hey Rito," she greeted. She noted the sour and annoyed look on Rito's face. "I...interrupted you're meditations again, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sophia," Rito said. "I told you that I do my meditations between noon and one as well as between five and six. So this better be important." He crossed his arms as he stared the taller woman down.

LT. Sophia Svart was at least Rito's junior by a year and yet the woman was built like she could rip off his head and use it as a bowling ball. Which is why she was considered as the perfect example for an N7 Destroyer soldier class. The Destroyer class was designed to be living 'tanks', as the armor, the T5-V battle suit, was designed with built in Hawk Missile/Multi-Frag Grenade Launcher. So that alone would render a normal person immobile. "Sorry, but I have a good reason. Carnegie wants to see you," she said. Her voice was heavy with a thick Scandinavian accent. Which Rito thought made sense giving how he can picture her as some sort of ancient Viking Valkyrie, which is what most men could see her as. Despite her imposing height, Sophia was a very attractive woman, as well as very quiet and shy at times.

Rito gave her an odd look as he closed the door behind him. "What did she tell you?" He asked as the two started to walk towards Carnegie's office in the Alliance base in London. The base was one of the largest and most valuable bases on earth. It was meant to be used as a way to defend against potential invaders since the First Contact War. Over the years it had grown and expanded to what it is today.

As they walked, Rito reflected on his physical changes. He was of average height but his training in the N7 made him stronger and faster than he was before. He bet he could give Yami and the others a run for their money about now. Though, strangely enough during his time in the program, he had a sudden explosion of power. What the specialists would call 'rapid, biotic development'. In other words, his biotic abilities came into effect.

Biotics, at least in humans, were a result of too much exposure to Element Zero, a material that is used to create dark energy that would be then used for mass effect fields. Element Zero, or eezo, had mutagenic properties when exposed to children in the womb. Some cases, the children died due to cancer but those that survived gained Biotics, which were powers that could be used to create mass effect fields for combat purposes.

The doctors and various biotic experts did explain that biotic potential would sometimes be dormant for years and never appear due to mental blocks and that his experience at Daedalus Outpost had removed those mental blocks, thus allowing his biotics to come to him at an alarming pace. This, naturally, got the attention of the Asari. After Shepherd's rescue of both the Citadel and the Council, the three major races; the Asari, the Salarians and the Turians, sent representatives to the program to make elevations on the program itself and make suggestions in order to get the most out of the training and to better relations between the humans and the rest of the council races before humanity joined it.

Some of the program's trainees were sent to training facilities on one of the alien's home worlds for their training from N4 to N7. They also worked personally with said alien units as well. Rito, was sent to Thessia, the Asari home world, and got his training from their famous Commandos. There, the Asari were baffled by his biotics. They said that they were on the same level as a Matriarch, when Asari's biotics were at their strongest point.

"She didn't tell me anything," Sophia answered. "All that I can tell is that she's scared. She already asked the Peru to be ready for departure."

Rito looked back at her in surprise. "Did she already tell Go what was going on?" He asked.

"Hugo is waiting for us there," she answered.

"Just call him Go, Sophia." Rito corrected lightly. "Everyone does."

"Sorry, force of habit." She apologized just as they arrived at the captain's office. Maria was standing behind her desk, staring out the window at the rest of London. When Sophia closed the door behind them, Carnegie turned to them. Rito frowned as he noticed the clear gleam of fear written on her face.

Rito and Sophia both saluted her. "Captain Carnegie, ma'am." He said.

"At ease Commander, Lieutenant," she greeted. "At 1100 hours, we started to lose contact with our colonies out near the edges of Alliance Space. Normally, we wouldn't think much of it but we've been losing contact with colonies closer and closer to Earth by the minute."

"D-Do you think it's an invasion?" Sophia asked, clearly concerned by the news.

"It can't be," Rito said. "There is no fleet powerful enough to take out that many colonies without a message reaching us here on Earth."

Carnegie swallowed her growing fear. "That's why...we think it's the Reapers."

Rito and Sophia turned to face each other before turning to their captain. "Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

She nodded. "I've received orders from Admiral Hackett. We're gearing up and shipping out to the Citadel."

Rito glared at her. "You can't be serious," he growled. "If the Reapers really are coming then we should stay here and fight!"

"I know, but we have our orders," Carnegie said.

Rito frown got serious as he sneered. "I have a son here in London ma'am. I'm not going to just leave when..." He stopped as he looked at the window to see a large, bulky shape come out of the cloudy skies above London. Sophia stopped to look back as their eyes grew wide from shock. The shape landed with a dull, metallic drawl that sounded like the call of the damned. It was a foreboding, bluish black in color and designed with long, metallic digits like a squid or cuttlefish. The reaper pointed one of its digit at the base and shot a powerful laser.

"GET DOWN!" Rito yelled as Maria and Sophia hid behind the desk as the window exploded. Rito summoned a mass effect field that deflected the flying glass. When it was done, Rito dropped the field and sprinted towards the locker area.

"RITO!" Carnegie shouted. "Damn it! Svart, go after Rito! I'll get to the dock and ready the Peru."

"Yes ma'am!" She said as she ran after him.

Rito just beat the others as he quickly put on his black N7 Slayer armor. The N7 Slayers were a group of biotics trained in closer quarters combat, namely with swordplay and martial arts, so as a result the Slayer armor was light to enable maximum agility and flexibility. It was somewhat based on the clothing that Drell assassins and soldiers wear. He quickly strapped his short, ninjato sword to his back and armed himself with a N7 Piranha and an Executor pistol. The Piranha was a sleek, metal-grey assault shotgun with rapid-fire capability; it was made by the N7 weapon engineering corps with lighter weight when compared to other weapons. The pistol, however, was blood red and had a large white skull on the barrel which was a trademark symbol of the Bloodpack mercenary group. The pistol, like the group that made it, was a brutal killer capable of punching through the armor of a shuttle with a single shot. The problem was that it could only fire one shot at a time and only fifteen before becoming overheated.

Sophia quickly came bursting in. "Rito!" She called out.

"I don't care what you have to say Sophia, I'm going after my child," he said sternly.

"I know," Sophia said as she went to the locker next to him. "I'm coming with." She began to put on her own armor, which was a dark violet.

Rito merely looked at her as he put on his helmet. "You don't have to do this," he said. "Just get to the ship and get ready to leave. I'll radio when I have Richard."

"You can't do it alone." She shot back as she finished putting on her armor, the plates clicking together and holding thanks to metallic gears. She pulled out a N7 Typhoon, a powerful light machine gun equipped with a highly advance kinetic reducer to prevent damage to the user. The fact that she wore almost the same amount of armor as mech also helped. "Trust me," she said.

Rito was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Okay. Come on!" He said as he made way towards the exit followed by Sophia. They both made it out into the ruined streets, stopping and gaped at the destruction. "Kami (God) help us," Rito whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile

"And done!" Lala beamed as she completed the finishing touches of the machine. She stepped back to where Mikan and her younger sisters stood. Mikan eyed the dark, metallic box that was surging with green energy with some hope in her eyes. Momo and Nana were less then hopeful, especially Nana. "So, what do you three think?" Lala asked.

"Are...Are you sure this is safe to use?" Mikan asked. "What are the chances of that it won't break like before?"

Peke, Lala's robot that was designed to mimic clothing, came up to her. "The metal Lala-sama used before was simple earth titanium. Normally, it would have been sufficient for such a device. But when Rito-dono disappeared, the machine put out unexpected amounts of energy which is why the machine broke down before. This time, Lala used the strongest metal that the Deviluke Empire knows of."

"Exactly!" Lala said. "This type of metal is also a great insulator of energy. So it's pretty much guaranteed that what happened with Rito won't happen to us." Lala started to grin uneasily. "There IS one problem though. It appears that any advanced machinery and AIs seemed to get overloaded and shut down when exposed to the blast. So Peke can't come. Our D-Dials, however, will work but I can't say for much else."

"Okay, but you're forgetting one thing Onee-sama," Nana started. Nana had developed over the years to an attractive young woman. Her curves had grown out into a decent figure with a mid to large B bust but her real asset was...well her ass that she held some pride in it. Her hair had grown out even longer but she kept it loose instead of pigtails in an attempt to look more mature. "We are about to explore an entire UNIVERSE out there. We don't even know what it's like or how dangerous it is."

"Well I do have a good idea of what the galaxy is like," Lala said. "Before Rito went out, I already built small, automated deep space cameras, about the size of a nail on a pinky finger. I had put them in the chamber and planned to send them out to survey the area. The problem is that I only have about a year of video feed before their battery life ended. What I could tell is there is another Earth there, and it is highly advanced then it is here. Almost as if it's in the far future. But I also saw races that I haven't seen before. So we can only tell when we get there."

"You didn't happen to see Rito-san in those video feeds. Did you?" Momo asked.

Lala frowned. "No. But I'm certain we can find him. I've managed to upgrade my other inventions using what I learn from building the teleporter. Namely Bark Bark Trace-kun." She said as she held up the small robotic dog. "I managed to allow it to track down Rito's genetic code up to 300 light-years."

The three girls eyes went wide. "You-You're kidding?!" Momo said. "How is that possible?"

Lala merely shrugged. "It's this teleporter. It's technology that I have never seen before. It makes me wonder what happened to their race. But the more important thing is that we have a way to get to Rito and bring him back." She said with determination.

Momo and Nana couldn't help but smile at their sister's reaction. It was good to see her cheerful and energetic again. Mikan however, was less then hopeful. "What if Rito doesn't want to come back? What if he's happy where he is? It's been years since we saw him," she said.

Lala merely placed a hand on the human girl's shoulder. "Maybe, but I think we can all use some closure. If Rito is happy where he is then I'm fine with that. I...I just want to see him one more time."

Mikan couldn't help but smile. "I guess so," she said. "Thank you."

Lala merely smiled back. "Good. So anyway!" She said as she got a tray with several lockets. "When we do find Rito, these will send us back here by generating an energy net around our skin and whatever we touch by pressing the button inside." She said as she held one up for all to see and opened it to show a small red, flickering button. "If we ever get separated, inside is a small tracer that points us to the nearest signal. You press it ONCE for the signal; press it TWICE to teleport back. Take one," she instructed.

The three girls took one but noticed that there were a lot left over. "Why did you make so many of them?" Mikan asked just as the door behind her opened.

Lala looked back and smiled. "Ah! I'm glad that you all could make it! Let's talk downstairs shall we?" She asked the newcomers.

* * *

At That Time

A group of twisted, deformed creatures made a spine-tingling roar as they fired the guns that were grafted into their bodies at Rito and Sophia. Rito disappeared from their sights thanks to his biotics as he teleported from side to side. Sophia fired her LMG in a straight line from left to right mowing down the altered monsters. "It's clear!" She called.

Rito nodded as he pulled out his shotgun and ran forward with the tall girl following close behind. "We're at Marion's pub." He told her as he looked up at it. The place was a small building with the sign 'The Hunting Dog,' on it. The pub was on a ground floor of a small apartment building. Rito grunted as he started to move the makeshift barrier of bar stools and wooden boards.

"Rito...I don't think this could be safe. This place is crawling with those monsters," Sophia said.

"I don't care," he said instantly. "I'm not leaving them here." He finally managed to clear the way. He pulled out his blade as he entered the dark pub. A light on his right shoulder activated, lighting a small dot of the room but leaving many dark shadows in the corners. Sophia came in but looked back as a reaper screeched as it appeared slowly over the neighborhood like a towering titan as it destroyed buildings with its beam while it moved towards the heart of London.

"Hurry up Rito," she called out. "I'll stay down here and keep watch, you go and grab Richie."

Rito merely nodded as he quickly went up a set of stairs behind the bar. The steps squeaked loudly with each step. "Richard!" He called out. "Musuko! (My son!)" He was greeted as a husk came charging out of a room. The husk made a dull hellish cry as it pounced on him. With a quick flick of his arm, the blade sliced the husk into two. Rito stepped over the body and ran towards his son's room: the one where the husk came out of. He rushed in and saw it empty, nothing but a bed and a dresser with the closest door broken. "Richie!" He called out with his heart beating out of his chest as he started to think that he lost his only son.

"Daddy?" A small voice called out from underneath the bed.

Rito instantly removed his helmet and checked under the bed, inwardly sighing with great relief when he saw a small boy hiding there. The boy had a mess of wild, spiky hair that was a darker shade of brown then his. He had large, hazel eyes with slightly pale skin. "Richie," he said as he smiled calmingly as he held out his hand. "Come on Musuko."

The boy instantly grabbed his hand and Rito pulled him out. "Daddy!" He cried as he wrapped his arm around his neck and started to cry soft on his shoulder. He whimpered softly. "I-I was so scared!" He cried out more. "Whe-Where's mo-mommy?!" He whimpered more. "Mom-Mommy was screaming!"

Rito frowned as he realized who that husk must have been. "I'm sorry musuko," he said, "but Mommy's gone." He hugged his son tightly. "But we got to leave." He said as he put on his helmet, pressing on the side of it to activate the comms. "Yuuki to Peru, I need a shuttle to lock in on our coordinates! ASAP!" He ordered.

Static ringed in his ears. "Roger Commander. Shuttle is inbound, meet on the roof! ETA is ten minutes!" A female voice ringed in.

He picked up his son and quickly moved up the stairs, making sure that Richard didn't get a good look at the dead husk. "Sophia, the shuttle is on the way. Get on the roof!" He said as he set his son down to break the window leading to an fire escape.

"Coming up!" Sophia yelled as she came up the stairs.

"Grab Richie." He ordered as he climbed out of the broken window.

Sophia got on her knees. "Hey Richie," she said softly as she picked up the young child. "My how much have you grown." Rito pulled out his shotgun and went up the stairs. "Everything is going to be alright, little one. It will be alright." Sophia said softly as she followed her commander as she held onto Richard tightly.

Rito held out his shotgun as he made his way upwards to the roof. Sophia stayed three steps behind him with the boy holding onto her. When they reached the roof, they saw a small group of the twisted monsters there as they stared at the streets below as if they were looking for them. Rito told Sophia to stop as he got onto the roof quickly and silently. He holstered his gun and pulled out his blade. He took a stance as he channeled his biotics through his blade. With agile somersault and a skillful forward slash of his sword, the blade launched a shockwave of biotic energy that launched the three beasts off the roof and down to the street where they died on impact or from biotic burns.

"It's clear." He called out just as the shuttle arrived. Sophia and Richard came onto the roof as the door opened and they were greeted by a man dressed in the cream and light blue colored armor of an N7 Shadow. The N7 Shadow class was like the N7 Slayer in the fact that they both were experts in CQC (Close Quarters Combat) and swordplay, but the Shadow were more tech based while the Slayer relied on biotics and the Shadows were, at heart, snipers and infiltrators while Slayers were more direct.

"You crazy idiots!" He called out as Rito handed Richard to the Shadow.

"Shut up Go," Rito said as he entered the shuttle with Sophia close behind.

Hugo, or Go, took off his helmet to reveal his dark blond, crewcut hair. He had a fairly handsome profile with a very even and light tan across his skin and dark green eyes. He was built similar to Rito but stood a few inches shorter and skinner. He had a dark tattoo of a fireball on the right side of his neck. "Well next time when you charge blindly into a Reaper control neighborhood, MAYBE you two should consider warning the rest of us before doing so."

"It was for my SON, Go," Rito said.

Hugo instantly became quiet as he sat down in the shuttle's seat. "Fair enough," he said. Rito sat next to his son and strapped him in while Sophia sat across from Rito but next to Hugo. "Do you know where we going?" Hugo asked.

"The Citadel," Rito answered.

"The Citadel?" Hugo repeated. "Why the fu-...freak are we going there?" He said as he noted the scared boy clinging onto his father.

"I don't know..." Rito said as he looked out the window and to the city to see the Reapers tearing it apart with their lasers. "But it better be good." He said as he turned to his son. "When we get to the Citadel, you're going to stay with your half sisters and their mothers. Okay?" He asked Richard, who merely nodded in understanding. Rito smiled comfortingly at him. "Good boy." He said

* * *

Hours Later

Rito was dressed in his simple officer uniform when they came aboard the Citadel: the great wonder of the entire galaxy. Rito walked next to Captain Carnegie with Richard holding onto his hand. The young child's eyes kept scanning the wondrous and odd sights that the station had to offer. From Turians to even Hanar. "When you're done with your ordeal, I want you to go and meet me on the Presidium Commons, in front of the hotel. We have business to attend to." Carnegie said sternly.

"Fine," he said in defeat. Rito had been arguing with the Captain ever since they left Earth. He, like most of the soldiers of the Normandy-class frigate SSV Peru, wanted to instantly turn back and fight back against the Reapers on Earth. After turning over his son to a former lover and the child they had together, of course. He eventually gave up when Carnegie refused.

"Daddy," Richard called up. "What are they like?" He asked.

"Who?" Rito asked as he looked down at his son as he pressed the button to a wealthier part of the Presidium. "Your half-sister?" He asked. Richard nodded. "Well, umm...as you may know, they are Asari. They are good people and I'm sure they will take good care of you and you will come to like them."

Richard smiled lightly back. "What are their names?" He asked.

"Well the youngest is name is Liselle and her mother is Aria T'Loak while the other is named Talla and her mother's name is Tevos T'Soma," Rito answered.

END

* * *

We hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave us a review or OC using the outline here and at the top. Thank you.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter

Name:

Race:

Gender (If needed):

Nationality (If needed):

Affiliation (Basically, if they aren't with the military then what Mercenary group were they involved with or what person do they work for. IE: Blue Suns, Bloodpack, Shadow Broker, Aria T'Loak, Ex-Cerberus, ETC. If needed):

class (check the Mass Effect Wiki on classes in Mutilplayer):

appearance:

personality (if you have a hard time describing it then choose 5 words that best describe them):

Short Bio:

Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi. If needed):

Preferred weapons:


	3. Chapter 3

Frontlines

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author Note: I would like to thank those who have sent in OCs. If I use a character that I get from someone else I will post their names in the author's note below. If you are still interested in sending OCs then please note to keep them realistic. This may be crossed over with anime but this is STILL IN the Mass Effect universe. So unless they have extensive implants I doubt any person has natural red eyes unless they are albino and I EXTREMELY doubt purple is a natural hair color and I equally doubt military regulations will allow dyed hair like that. So please, if you have an OC keep it normal and avoid self-inserts or re-skinned versions of already cannon Mass Effect characters or characters from anime.

**I SHIT YOU NOT, MOST OF THE OCS I GOT ARE JUST RE-NAMED VERSION OF JAMES VEGA, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK HE WAS THAT POPULAR, CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO A BAD ANIME. SO PLEASE, COME UP WITH YOUR OWN CHARACTERS. I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN, BUT I'M JUST GIVING OFF A FAIR WARNING. THIS STORY IS IN THE MASS EFFECT UNIVERSE, SO IT IS GOING TO BE MORE REALISTIC IN DESIGN! LASTLY, IF I DON'T USE YOUR CHARACTER THEN DON'T FLAME ME. IT IS MY STORY AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE WHAT CHARACTER I LIKE.**

If you have an OC then please use the outline below. Thanks again and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Name:

Race:

Gender (If needed):

Nationality (If needed):

Affiliation (Basically, if they aren't with the military then what Mercenary group were they involved with or what person do they work for. IE: Blue Suns, Bloodpack, Shadow Broker, Aria T'Loak, Ex-Cerberus, ETC. If needed):

Class (check the Mass Effect Wiki on classes in Mutilplayer):

Appearance:

Personality (if you have a hard time describing it then choose 5 words that best describe them):

Short Bio:

Sexuality (Gay, Straight, Bi. If needed):

Preferred weapons:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Reaper/out worldly voices"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ragtag Team

Rito knocked on the door with Richard standing behind him. Rito couldn't blame his son for being scared, he had never left earth before and being raised mostly by his mother who underwent a horrific end. Poor little Richard must be beyond confused and terrified, especially the fact that Richard's mother was xenophobic and often filled their child's head with half-truths of the alien races. Maybe staying with one of his alien lovers would fix that?

He knocked on the door once more but in a few seconds the door was opened by an attractive Asari. She had eyes that were a mixture of dull yellow and green and white facial markings that gave her a regal aura about her, more so then other Asari given her title as citadel councilor. She wore a red and white dress that was the fashion of dresses most common in council space. The Asari made a small smile when she saw him. "Rito," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a subtle but caring hug.

"It's been while Tevos." Rito said as he copied her gesture. When the two separated Rito smiled at her. "You look good. How's Talla?" He asked.

Tevos smile grew bigger. "She's doing well," she said as she noticed Richard hiding behind him. Tevos's eyes glanced over to Rito with a questioning look.

Rito nodded as he reached over and gently pushed Richard up front. "This is my son, Richard and he needs a place to stay for awhile." He introduced as he looked down at him. "Richie, this is Councilor Tevos, she's the mother of your half sister."

Richard blushed deeply as he looked up at the attractive alien. "H-Hi Madam Councilor," he greeted politely.

Tevos smiled as she dropped to her knees. "Nice to meet you, Richard," she said as she looked up at Rito. "Is he here to visit? I'm surprised that Marion would allow you to take him to the Citadel." Rito was quiet as Richard seemed to become uncomfortable. Tevos picked up on their silence and grew concerned as she stood up. "Rito...what happened?" She asked.

Rito was silent as Richard grabbed his hand. "We need to talk inside." He said simply.

"Of course," Tevos said as she opened the door and lead the two inside her massive, upper class apartment. Richard's eyes went wide in surprise as he looked at the apartment; his former home would fit inside the apartment.

"Wow!" Richard said as he looked around. Rito smiled at his son, glad he could get his mind off of current events just as a little Asari girl looked over the balcony.

"Papa!" She called happily as she quickly went down the stairs.

Rito's smiled as he dropped to his knees and embraced the girl as she ran into his arms. "There's she is!" He said as he picked her up and twirled her around.

The girl made a loud, cheerful scream as Rito twirled her around again. "I missed you!" She said as she coiled her blue, little arms around his neck.

"I've missed you too sweetie." He said as he placed her in front of Richard. The girl looked over at the blushing human boy.

"Who are you?" She asked as she circled the boy, her golden brown eyes looking him up and down him. She had never really seen any humans her own age, specially a boy.

"Rich-Richard." He said.

"Talla," Rito said, "this is your older brother. So why don't you two go up to your room and play while mommy and I talk."

Talla smiled brightly. "Okay!" She said as she quickly grabbed Richard's hand and ran off to her room. "Come on! I'll show you how to play 'Commandos and Krogan'!" She said as she and Richard disappeared into her room.

Rito sighed as he and Tevos sat on a large, black sofa in the living room facing a large window that offered a massive view of the Presidium. "So what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since we first meet," she said.

Rito was silent as he thought of what he was going to say. Is there any better way of saying 'My home planet is being taken over by giant machines'? He decided to just blurt it out. "Earth is being invaded by the Reapers. I don't know if they attacked anyone else yet, but Earth was overrun in a matter of hours. Richard's mother is dead and he's homeless. I'm expecting to go out into the field soon so I can't take him. I don't know any place safer then with you and Aria," he said.

Tevos's calm face broke away to show legitimate concern and fear. "Goddess," she said, "it's actually happening."

Rito nodded. "It's daunting. You haven't heard anything? Any comm blackouts on frontier colonies or anything?"

Tevo shook her head. "No not yet, but if what you said is true then I must make sure that Thessia is warned."

Rito's eyes widened at that. "You...You won't send any help to Earth?" He asked.

Tevo sat there in a remorseful silence as she placed her hand on his lap. "I'm sorry, Rito. I can't. But I will make sure that Richard is safe, that is certain. Though, I have to ask," she said as she crossed her arms. "How did you know that my cousin is here on the Citadel?"

"Someone in Alliance Intelligence thought I should know that Aria has been outed from Omega by Cerberus. I don't know if the Alliance is going to do something about it or not as of yet. Though...under the conditions, I wouldn't be surprised if we do ask in a few favors to cash in." He said as his omni-tool beeped.

He looked down and saw that he was getting a message from Carnegie. He clicked on it and saw that it was a reminder to meet her in the Commons. Tevos used the chance to get closer to him. "Sorry," he said.

Tevos didn't say anything as she placed her arm behind him. "Don't be. It's your job to fight." She kissed him deeply. Rito snaked his arms around her and pulled her in. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and wrestled each other. When they finally broke apart, Tevos placed her forehead lovingly against his. "Just make sure, that every time you come back to the citadel. You come to me first." She said in a lightly possessive tone.

Rito smiled at her. "Fair enough."

* * *

Meanwhile

It was a very colorful and desperate, random group of people in the Yuuki household. They gathered around the small table just as Lala and Mikan carried trays with several cups of tea for the guests. "So, you're actually planning on going after Rito then Lala-san?" Haruna asked. Haruna, much like everyone else in the group, hadn't changed much in terms of appearance. Her hair was slightly longer and had her right bang made into a braid. Her body developed more and was even leaner due to her taking up Judo, in addition to Tennis, after a bad run-in with the principal.

"Yes!" Lala said as she set the tray down. "I finally finished rebuilding and improving the teleporter, so all we need to do now is to go into the universe that Rito is in. Mostly everyone here has already agreed to come with us. Though, we need to discuss the details further."

Yui took a cup. "You make it sound easier than it should be." She commented as she shifted her dark brown eyes to some of the other guests. Namely Zastin, Ren, Run, Kyouko Ryoko, Tearju, Risa, Yami and Saki along with her entourage, "Though I'm still not too sure of why you guys want to go after Rito." Yui's body actually became more curved and developed, much to the envy of some of the girls and to her discomfort. Her black hair became even longer, it reached to just above her butt, and was put into a tight ponytail.

Zastin, decked out in his heavy plated and even evil looking armor, seemed to be offended by Yui's tone. His heterochromia eyes, one being dark and the other being blue, were wide in confusion. "Well I have to go because it is my sole duty to protect the members of the royal family here on earth. Rito is still considered to be Lala-sama's fiancé, so retrieving him is in mine, along with the Deviluke throne and empire's best interests."

"How's your manga doing, Zastin?" Momo asked with slight agitation.

Zastin instantly smiled. "It's going great!" He chirped. "It's already nominated for two awards!" The other girls just stared at him in silence till Zastin collected himself and looked down at the floor before taking a cup and drinking the tea within.

"Well I'm only here because Run made me. Besides, I may not like Rito but what kind of man would I be if I let him suffer some sort of horrid fate?" Ren said. Ren seemed to have changed the least, he was still the same height, had the same white-black hair and style though he did seem more bulky given his 'man' complex. Even though Run and he were two different people he felt the need to express how manly he is, it didn't help that after Rito's disappearance Ren made many advances towards Lala only to get shot down.

"I want to save Rito-kun just as much as you!" Run exclaimed proudly and with determination. "Probably even more so!" She went on. Run still remained a beauty even after she retired early from her idol career. After Rito left, she sort of lost the drive to be the best that she could be. She's still remained good friends with Kyouko. Her light green hair was the same before and her hot pink eyes were glaring at Yui.

Kyouko merely smiled. "Well Run invited me, but I'm here mainly because I think it will be kinda fun!" She said as a flame came out of her finger tips. "My fire abilities are nothing to scoff at after all!" Kyouko, like Run, officially retired from her show, though she makes cameos as the new main character's older sister. Kyouko's main reason for her retirement were really the rather disturbing fan mail she had been getting, which only grew more when her curves became more developed.

Ryoko shrugged. "Lala invited me due to my medical expertise," she said. "I also agree with Kyouko. Not to mention that I do owe Rito a few favors." She said with her pleasant smile. Ryoko, wither it be her nonhuman makeup or whatever reason, seemed no older then what she looked like before Rito disappeared.

"I-I also owe Rito. It will also be good to have an extra scientist along." Tearju said as she looked embarrassedly away from Yui as she tapped her fingers together. Tearju, once again, hadn't seemed to have changed much since Rito's disappearance.

Ryoko merely smirked. "You know, by this time he isn't your student anymore. So you can form a relationship with him." She teased making the sensei blush even deeper.

Risa started to chuckle lightly at Tearju react before turning over to Yui. "I mainly want to go because I also thought it will be fun! I bet Rito is much more handsome by now anyway!" She said. Risa, strangely, grew into the tallest of the girls. She couldn't compare to someone like Zastin in height, but still notably in comparison to the other girls. Her already curved body just became more hourglass in appearence. Ironically, while she had numerous offers to be a model, Risa went with being a talent scout. Her main reason had to do with what she loved to do: grope poor girls.

"Mio couldn't make it?" Haruna asked.

Risa frown slightly. "No, she said she needed to be somewhere in Kyoto. She regrets not being able to come."

"Okay then," Yui said as she directed her stare to Yami. "I figured you would want to go because Mikan is going. Right?" She asked.

Yami nodded slightly. "Yes," she said in her quiet voice. "Rito Yuuki is also my target; I don't make a habit of abandoning my targets." The human girls felt a shiver from the assassin's voice when she spoke her last statement. Since Yami never aged in the same sense as a human, she took the habit of forcefully shifting her body to match the ages of those around her, much to Mikan's constant requests. Strangely, she copied her development along the lines of Lala.

Saki started to laugh in her normal posh and higher-class manner, proudly stating, "My reasons are simple! I, being the caring person that I am, couldn't bear the thought of leaving a person to suffer! Even if that man is that idiot Rito! So I'm here as this little group's financier." Saki, being the rich heiress that she was, had been attending a prestigious school over in America. So she often changed her style to reflect that. Her hair was styled into wavy bangs that adorned her face and tied braids at the bottom; a style she claimed was very popular in the states.

"I'm only going to ensure Saki-sama's safety." Rin stated in an almost uncaring manner as she drank her cup. She wore a simple tee and jeans, but one noticeable thing was that she upgraded from one wooden blade to a pair of actual, bladed swords.

"Anywhere Saki-sama and Rin go, I go!" Aya stated simply. Aya's only difference was that her glasses became squarer.

Lala smiled brightly. "Almost everyone is here!" She chimed. "We're just missing two others!"

Mikan looked over at Lala in confusion. "Who's that?" She asked just as the door was opened.

"Sorry we're late!" Mea called out as she and Nemesis entered the house with a limp Oshizu over Mea's shoulder. Mea and Nemesis had copied Yami's idea of mimicking the physique to give the illusion of natural age progression. Mea, still wearing the black, leather top and shorts like Yami's black leather dresses, took more after her friend Nana. Nemesis, also wearing her yukata, mimicked Momo in an effective manner to annoy the third princess.

"Mea!" Nana called out as she approached the red haired girl. Her hair was still long, perhaps even longer than before, and tied into her braid.

Momo glared at the dark skin 'weapon'. "Just what are you doing here?" She asked with a harsh glare.

Nemesis merely smirked. "What? I can't be concerned over the safety of my servant?" She asked in a fake hurt tone which only served to anger Momo more.

"What happened to her?" Saki asked as she pointed at the ghost girl's limp, artificial body.

"She saw a dog." Mea said as she set her down.

Oshizu's body had undergone changes of its own thanks to Ryoko. The problem, whether or not that's the best word depends on who's reading this, is that Ryoko used her own more mature body as the foundation. So Oshizu would have her own hair, which was still black and tied back with long bangs but she looked much older and more...generous in the chest and rear. Oshizu was shivering out of fear with a mortified look on her face. "I-I-It was s-s-scary!"

"Well, look on the bright side," Yui started. "You didn't ruin anyone's clothes or leap out of your body."

Oshizu seemed to relax and nodded. "T-True, I guess," she said. "I still can't believe I haven't gotten over my fear of dogs yet."

"So now everyone's here, we can start the briefing!" Lala said as she got a small orb out of her d-dial. The orb projected images on a free space of wall as it hovered in mid air. The first image was what appeared to be a station with huge arms with ships going in and out of it. "These images were taken from several, deep space cameras before they were shut down. This appears to be some sort of massive station. I can't tell who operates it, as you can see several ships of different origins and make coming and going." Lala said as she pointed to a small group of ships off to the side. "I've managed to put its location in the form of a frequency that I can input into the teleporter. This is where we will start our search."

"Why the station? Wouldn't Earth be a better choice?" Haruna asked.

The image changed to a bird's eye view of a massive city. "This is what is considered a small city on Earth in this present time. Earth is vastly over populated. In such cases, a person like Rito wouldn't show up in their system. Earth also is much more advanced, achieving deep space flight. In most cases, Rito would either join the military or colonization program. The station I've shown you before appears to receive military and supply ships." Lala explained.

"It does make sense," Zastin started. "Whenever a civilization struggles with population they often get sloppy in handling it and keeping track of its citizens. Before the Empire became what it is today, we often forced criminals and other undesirables into colonizing before we moved on to conquering other civilizations," he said.

"Right!" Lala said. "It will also be the best place to experience the vast differences between our universe and theirs." She said as she shifted through photos of several different races. "I've seen species that we have no record of in our libraries or documents. We don't know what they are like or how they behave. So it's best that we encounter them in a controlled environment. Given how all of these different species and groups all go to this station, it appears that they must have SOME form of decent relations between them." As the slides came to an end, her smile went away slightly as she faced the group. "These images are old. So it could be different then what we've seen. I understand if you don't wish or are scared to come with and I won't hold it against any of you. Please...raise your hand if you wish to come on this mission." The others were taken aback by her serious tone. It wasn't long till, everyone raised their hands. "GREAT!" She cheered. "OPERATION: RITO-HUNT IS UNDERWAY!"

* * *

Back with Rito

Rito met Maria Carnegie in front of the hotel in the commons. She had her arms crossed and peered at the shops, restaurants and people. All of which was almost like a picture perfect example of peace, a far cry from the carnage on Earth. Rito came up to her. "Tevos said she'll take care of my son. So what business do we have here on the citadel? I want to go back to Earth as soon as possible."

Maria didn't say as she activated her omni-tool and transmitted documents to him. Rito activated his own and looked at what she sent him; he was confused when he saw that they were a bunch of dossiers. "After First Contact, we learned two very harsh yet true facts: one is that we learned that we are not alone," Carnegie started. "The second is that we are not ready for a full-scale war. So, we reached out and discovered several merc bands, criminal syndicates, 'select undesirables' for hire. At first, we only considered hiring help from these people in worst cases, but after Soverign's attack on the Citadel and Shepherd's report on Reapers we learned that there was an even greater problem to our safety." Carnegie turned around to face him. "Back when we didn't have a strong military, we called this idea the 'Militia Incentive'. The unofficial name for it now is the 'N7 Spec Ops'. The ones in your dossiers now are assigned to you and the Peru. I'm certain more will be sent to you but it is ultimately up to you if you wish to recruit them."

Rito gave her a confused look. "Me? Shouldn't they go through you as captain?"

Rito noticed the somber look on her face. "No, you're in command of the Peru from now on. I'm releasing command to you while I remain here to send you more dossiers. You will receive your missions and assignments directly from Admiral Hackett," she stated.

Rito seemed generally surprised. "Ma'am...I...I don't feel right taking the Peru from you."

Carnegie nodded. "I understand, but it has to be done. It also makes this next part hard for me to tell you, but you aren't going to Earth."

Rito glared at her. "What!?" He snapped. "Captain, and I'm mean this as respectful as I can, but you are goddamn insane!"

Carnegie glared sternly back. "You're not going to Earth, not until you get the order from Hackett. Your missions will mainly be rescuing colonists from attacks, taking out bases and other basic guerilla warfare type tactics. If you were to go to Earth now, you WILL be destined for death. Don't let your emotions get in the way of your rationalism. That's an order."

Rito was silent but saluted her. "Yes ma'am," he said begrudgingly.

"Good," she said. "They are already at the docking bay of the Peru. Go and get your ass started." She allowed herself a small smile. "You've been amongst the finest solders I've seen, and amongst the best people I know Rito. I know that you will make me and everyone proud to be human and wear the uniform."

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he bowed and made his way to the Docking Bay.

A Couple Hours Later

Rito stood at the door to the ship, with Sophia standing by him and Hugo standing out looking at the other ships coming and going. "So...the captain got stuck doing a desk job?" Hugo asked.

"Yes." Rito answered simply.

"She also said that we aren't going back to Earth...at least right now?" Sophia asked.

"Yes."

"And now we're going to be working with mercs and criminals...some of whom are Aliens?" Hugo asked.

"You got something to say Go?" Rito asked as he glared at him.

Hugo sighed. "I don't mind serving with aliens, Rito, you know that," he stated. "I don't care about Turians, Salarians, Quarians, Krogans, Vorchas. And I would love working with an Asari or two. But Batarians? I'm gonna have some problems. Not to mention that even YOU said that some of these people aren't exactly law-abiding citizens."

"I understand," Rito started. "But who are we to turn away help? Hell, I would take an aware geth or a renegade collector. At the end of the world, who are we to be picky?"

Hugo was quiet. "Fair enough," he said as he turned to the side. "I think I see some of them now."

Rito and Hugo looked up to see a Krogan and a Vorcha coming towards them. Rito recognized them as members of the Bloodpack mercenary group. He sighed as he straightened himself. "You two must be Barca and Qrell. I am Commander Rito Yukki," he greeted.

The Krogan allowed himself a large grin and made a deep, rough laugh. "So you're the infamous 'Bloody Rito'? 'Rito the Ripper'? 'The Chaotic Biotic'? 'The Headhunter'? You don't look like much. If anything, your female looks like she can pick you up and use you as a toothpick," Barca taunted. Barca was a rather blunt stereotype of what a Krogan is: huge in build, with thick natural green plating on the forehead and rough, yellow scaly skin and red reptilian eyes.

Rito glared at the Krogan. "I've been called those things among others and I earned each and every one of them. I slaughtered my fair share of targets; I even have a pistol that I got after I murdered one of your warlords."

Barca made another laugh that seemed to make the window's shake. "HAHAHAHA! I think I made the right choice coming here. You're amusing human."

"As long as you follow my orders as you would the word of God, then you're welcome here." Rito said. "We aren't short on missions that only the remarkably skilled, brave, or insane would do."

Barca made another grin. "Good." He said as he entered the ship.

Rito stopped the Vorcha as he tried to enter. "What about you Qrell? Am I going to have problems with you?"

The Vorcha made a loud hiss at him. "I'll do what you want! I only want killing! Take me to targets and all will die!" The Vorcha's skin was a dark yellow and its beady eyes were black as hell. Its mouth was white as it stretched over a long mouth of deadly looking teeth.

Rito was silent as he looked over the Vorcha. "Very well..." He said as he moved out of his way.

"Well...here's to scraping the bottom of the mental health barrel." Hugo commented as he made a mock toast which ended with him pointing a finger to his head and pretending to blow his head off with a gun.

END

* * *

Thanks for reading and please send me a review or PM telling me how you like the story or your characters. Just be sure to be aware of the rules above and use the profile outline accordingly. 

From,

Nightmares Around Winter


End file.
